


Little Ashes

by mee4ever



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-18 17:55:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8170642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mee4ever/pseuds/mee4ever
Summary: Draco Malfoy wrote a book. It's called Little Ashes and it's a collection of poems.





	1. Gifts of the dead

**Author's Note:**

> This will be that little collection of poems from the point of view of one Draco Malfoy, updated whenever I write, if I write.

_ You invade my home _

_ Slithering like a serpent, ready to feed  _

_ My hallways you roam  _

 

_ Then you come to me  _

_ Come bearing gifts, gifts of the dead  _

_ And the soon to be  _

 

_ No answer but “yes”  _

_ I have no choice but I beg, I plead  _

_ For just a little less  _

 

_ You call my name _

_ And as you break my skin, you break my head  _

_ I’m never to be the same _

 

_ All the promises I make  _

_ Loyalty and sacrifice, to follow and to bleed  _

_ And another’s life to take  _

 

_ There is a mess in my mind  _

_ Arms and legs feel hollow, but weigh like lead  _

_ Peace I cannot find  _

 

_ Dawned has the final day  _

_ I follow my parents onto the battlefield  _

_ With nothing to say  _

 

_ The Boy you kill _

_ And for some stupid reason, I see red  _

_ Silent by sheer force of will  _

 

_ There’s an end to you  _

_ Of an era, of hatred, and of greed  _

_ I’m left, at loss of what to do _

 

_ I try to clean my soul _

_ From sins and the darkness you fed  _

_ It has taken its toll _

 

_ And I hide from the world  _

_ With distance as my only shield  _

_ My life to others unheard  _

 

_ But I no longer will abstain  _

_ For all the screams, the tears I’ve shed  _

_ I’ll rise, I’ll rise again  _


	2. Memory

_I am dangerously lost in love_

_with the memory of you_

_my chosen enemy_

_of a boy that has since turned a man_

_a husband and a dream_

_unreachable for me_

_I try to write of things other than this_

_but I fall back into fire_

_your eyes and your glee_

_school corridors and when all was real_

_to a time I’ve lost_

_and want to leave_

_the words fall out in a steady stream_

_a hopeless fantasy_

_and when I write of you_

_it’s like my fingertips are your lips_

_my words your kiss_

_spaces your heat_

_because so very hard I try and I try_

_not to think of thee_

_how I fail miserably_

_I’m desperately lost, hopelessly in love_

_with the thought of you_

_and I am stuck an eternity_

_in a time where I cannot breathe_


	3. My own bastille

_ I have survived since the war _

_ Thrived, if you will  _

_ Gone about my life as well as one could _

_ But I’ve stood still _

_ I have dug myself a giant hole  _

_ My own bastille _

_ Put my feet down the concrete  _

_ Done nothing but drill _

_ Put my chin up, tensed my core _

_ And paid my bill _

_ I have tried moving but fast I’ve stood _

_ Deep down the hill _

_ In ruins, fire, smoke, charred and coal _

_ Silently waiting until _

_ The world is yet again almost complete _

_ And my pit they fill _


	4. The Boy Who Hung the Moon

_ A frivolous case of treacherous acne _

_ Fought the freckles on his face _

_ For the greater patches of his skin _

 

_ If our parents’ values had coincided  _

_ We had grown up close rather than apart _

_ And had proudly called ourselves kin _

 

_ Instead, another boy took this place _

_ A paladin of sorts for the second _

_ With tight fists and a raised chin _

 

_ A scar was cracked in his forehead  _

_ Like a hard-boiled breakfast egg _

_ Snapped with a tiny silver spoon  _

 

_ He was not one of us yet he strode _

_ Securely into our quarters like he heard _

_ The magic, its crescendo and tune _

 

_ My breath was first to escape me _

_ Along with my pride and father would hear _

_ The words of the boy who hung the moon _

**Author's Note:**

> Like my stuff? [Buy me a coffee!](https://www.buymeacoffee.com/mee4ever)


End file.
